Kisah Keluh Kesah
by Kim-fam
Summary: Aku, kau, dia, mereka, punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan, bukan? [BTS Fanfiction ; Seokjin ; Namjoon ; Namjin ; Slight! Taekook ; Slight! Minyoon]


**Kisah Keluh Kesah (so-short-story)**

Sulitnya saat harus membacamu!

.

.

.

"Ceritanya seperti itu. Terserah kau masih ingin atau tidak. Aku sudah bosan hubunganku dihancurkan oleh orang lain, jadi aku jujur padamu. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Jika pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak masalah. Tapi jika kau tetap akan melanjutkannya denganku, berarti kau memang orang yang tepat." Seokjin menutup kalimatnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lalu ia menunduk, memilin-milin ujung jaketnya. Jika kali ini kabur lagi, Seokjin berarti memang harus menyetujui saran bibinya untuk dijodohkan saja. Tidak apa-apalah jika harus dengan duda, bapak-bapak, atau siapapun, yang penting Seokjin mendapat pasangan. Lagipula ini juga salahnya, kenakalan masa muda yang menghancurkan masa kininya mati-matian. Andai saja dulu dia lebih memakai logika.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu. Jika kau berani jujur, berarti yang kau katakan memang jujur." Namjoon tersenyum tulus. Ia raup telapak tangan Seokjin, menggenggamnya segenap jiwa. "Aku yakin padamu, aku juga mengerti tentang masa lalumu. Lagipula aku juga bukan orang yang suci. Kau sendiri sudah mengetahui bahwa dulunya aku adalah pecandu alkohol, perokok berat. Kita memiliki masa lalu. Seburuk apapun masa lalu kita, tidak adil jika kita menjadikan hal itu sebagai penghalang masa depan. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, tinggal bagaimana kita menata masa depan yang bisa menguburkan masa lalu kita sedalam-dalamnya."

Selanjutnya Seokjin memeluk Namjoon sangat erat. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Pada akhinya ia menemukan seseorang yang berpikir dengan logika, bukan dengan gengsi dan ambisi.

###

Seokjin menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Pria itu bertolak pinggang di depan Jungkook, matanya yang bulat menyalang seakan-akan ingin menerkam Jungkook. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, Jungkook, hati-hati. Jika kalian hanya berdua, pergi saja ke café, jangan ke apartmentnya. Kau itu, masih sekolah tapi kelakuanmu sudah seperti ini. Besar nanti mau jadi apa?"

Jungkook mengkeret. Semakin ia naikan kerah bajunya. "Ada Hoseok _hyung_ juga di sana, _Hyungie_. Aku tidak hanya berduaan dengan Tae _hyung_." Ujar Jungkook membela diri. Ia beringsut memeluk Seokjin. "Janji ini yang terakhir, kami juga sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak bertemu dulu satu minggu ini."

"Begini, Jungkook- _ah_." Seokjin melepaskan pelukan adiknya. "Aku bukan melarang hubungan kalian, tapi aku ingin kau untuk jangan bersikap seperti jalang murahan di hadapannya. Jaga diri, punya prinsip. Berpelukan, cium pipi-kening, aku tidak permasalahkan. Tapi cium bibir yang sampai merambat-rambat ke tengkuk dan meninggalkan bekas seperti itu, sudah tidak bisa toleransi lagi. Dan berkali-kali kukatakan jangan ke apartment Taehyung, jangan ke apartment Taehyung, tapi kau terus saja tidak mau dengar. Selanjutnya apa? Kau akan membuka pakaianmu di hadapannya? Lalu berhubungan _sex_? Begitu?" Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Ia duduk kembali di sofa, Jungkook ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku, _Hyung_."

"Jaga diri kau bilang?!" Seokjin menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook sampai dua kancing teratas terlepas. "Lalu ini apa? Merah-merah seperti ini, ini yang menurutmu bisa menjaga diri? Kook, pria itu tidak meninggalkan bekas, semua bekas itu ada untuk posisi seperti kita, kau tahu itu kan?" Seokjin menggeleng ringan, sudah tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa. "Yang jelas, ingat untuk berhati-hati. Aku tidak ingin melihat yang seperti ini lagi. Dan satu lagi, jangan mencariku jika si Taehyung alien itu bertindak macam-macam padamu. Aku sudah memberi peringatan dan kau sendiri sudah dewasa. Sudah tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Sudah, sana masuk kamar. _Hyung_ akan siapkan makan malam. Cepat kau hilangkan merah-merah itu dari tengkukmu."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh dan berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

Di sofa, Seokjin memijit kening, bingung. Dia yakin sekali sudah mengajarkan segala sesuatu tentang harga diri dan prinsip kepada adiknya itu, tapi dia tetap saja kecolongan. Memang dari awal Seokjin sudah tidak menyukai Taehyung. Awal-awalnnya dia menganggap Taehyung orang yang baik, tapi semenjak pria itu selingkuh di belakang adiknya—malam-malam hujan badai Jungkook pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan menangis tidak berkesudahan karena melihat Taehyung pergi dengan seseorang yang Jungkook ketahui adalah mantan Taehyung—Seokjin sudah antisipasi terhadap Taehyung. Belum lagi tadi sore dia memergoki ada _kissmark_ di tengkuk adiknya, ya Taehyung pelakunya, siapa lagi? Seokjin semakin tidak menyukainya. Mereka berdua masih sekolah, mau jadi apa jika belum-belum sudah _kissmark-kissmark_ -an seperti itu? Pusing memikirkannya, Seokjin bangkit, lebih baik dia menyiapkan makan malam.

###

Sambil meremas-remas tisu, Yoongi menceritakan segala unek-uneknya pada Seokjin. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang tidak mau dianggap kurang ajar, Seokjin pun mendengarkannya dengan budiman. Sesekali ia mengangguk, dan sesekali ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Yoongi dengan tempat tisu.

"Namanya juga berondong, Yoongi, sedewasa apapun dia menurutmu, tetap dia lebih muda dari kita. Ada sesuatu yang belum dia rasakan sehingga dia tidak mau tahu." Ujar Seokjin pada akhirnya. Sudah gatal dari tadi ingin berkomentar. Dua tahun Yoongi berpacaran dengan si berondong itu, dan ini bukan kali pertama Yoongi curhat sedih-sedihan seperti ini. Seokjin memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan orang yang umurnya jauh lebih muda, tapi Seokjin sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar yang terlalu 'ramah' dengan semua orang.

"Aku paham dia itu artis—

"Artis _pending_ , Yoon." Cibir Seokjin tanpa mempedulikan wajah Yoongi yang berubah masam. "Muncul di acara TV saja belum tentu satu semester sekali."

"—tapi bukan berarti dia harus beramah tamah pada semua wanita seperti itu. Aku paham dia tampan—

"Sok tampan menurutku."

Yoongi melempar Seokjin dengan gumpalan tisu. "Dengarkan aku dulu! Dia memang artis, tampan, tapi kan seharusnya dia bisa mengerti perasaanku. Aku sudah dengan segala kebesaran hati mau menerimanya menjadi pacarku. Aku dengan segala kebesaran hati menahan malu setiap kali dia dengan seragam sekolahnya datang ke kantorku mengantarkan makan siang. Aku dengan segala kebesaran hati tidak ragu-ragu mengenalkan dia pada orang-orang bahwa dia adalah pacarku. Dan di hari ulang tahunnya bulan lalu aku membuat _surprise_ yang luar biasa gila untuknya. Mulai dari kuenya, dekorasi, kado. Semua. Dan dia masih saja bersikap ramah tamah yang membuat salah pengertian itu pada wanita-wanita di sekolahnya? Astaga, anak itu sebenarnya mau apa? Dan kemarin dia melakukan wawancara, dan mengatakan dirinya belum mempunyai pasangan? Demi Tuhan, notifikasi sosial mediaku penuh dengan kata-kata 'selamat ya Yoongi- _sshi_ akhirnya kalian putus' yang membuatku mendidih sampai atas kepala." Wajah dan mata Yoongi sudah merah akibat kesal dan kecewa. Seokjin tahu, Yoongi mencintai si berondong itu luar-dalam. Yoongi tidak peduli hinaan orang tentang hubungannya dan berondongnya itu, mereka hanya dua orang yang saling mencintai, bukan? Tidak ada yang tidak normal.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?" Seokjin mengusap pelan punggung Yoongi, menenangkan. "Kau masih menyayangi Jimin?"

"Sangat, _hyung_. Kau tahu aku benar-benar tulus sayang padanya."

"Lalu Jimin bagaimana? Apa dia tulus padamu?"

Yoongi terdiam sesaat. "Jimin masih menghubungiku, masih suka berkomentar di sosial mediaku, tapi aku rasanya sudah kehilangan respect padanya."

Hilang respect? Itu adalah akibat setelah kecewa. Marah, biasa sembuh. Tapi kecewa bisa mengakar ke seluruh tubuh dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah hilang, lalu dengan sendirinya rasa simpati akan runtuh.

"Yasudah, putus saja."

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya."

"Juga belum tentu dia mencintaimu." Seokjin menggerutu. Yoongi ini, umurnya saja yang tua, otaknya tidak. "Pepatah yang kudengar mengatakan, kedewasaan memang tidak terpaut pada usia, tapi usia mengukur tindak kekanak-kanakan. Memang, untuk ukuran anak 17 tahun dia sudah sangat dewasa pemikirannya, dia bisa mencari uang untuk keluarganya. Tapi kau sendiri sudah 23 tahun, tidak akan mungkin seperti dia yang masih suka bermain jitak-jitakan dengan teman-temannya, kan? Seperti itu, Yoon. Dia dewasa, oke, tapi dia tetap saja lebih muda dari kita. Kita menjalin hubungan dengan pemikiran : setia, selamanya, menikah. Lah, dia?"

Yoongi terdiam lama.

"Aku bukannya menasehatimu, tapi realistis lah, Yoon. Mau sampai kapan kau akan 'dipermainkan' oleh anak sekolah menengah? Kau seorang sarjana, dan kau menangisi orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu kepanjangan dari SKS? Ya, Tuhan. Kau mendapatkan predikat _cumlaude_ kemarin dengan membayar dosenmu, ya?"

Yoongi semakin terdiam.

###

Walaupun sudah gelap dan gerimis, Seokjin masih betah duduk di halte depan sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Hari ini giliran ia mengisi kelas sore, dan baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Dan juga sudah setengah jam lalu ia memberi kabar pada Namjoon bahwa kelas sudah selesai, jadi Namjoon sudah bisa menjemput. Tapi ternyata Namjoon masih ada meeting, dan Seokjin harus sedikit bersabar. Tidak apa-apalah, hitung-hitung menikmati senja. Sudah lama Seokjin tidak duduk santai di halte seperti ini. Saat ia masih sendiri, enam bulan lalu, jam sekarang Seokjin sudah di jalan pulang naik motor kesayangannya. Tapi semenjak Namjoon sudah sah menjadi pacar, Namjoon tidak lagi mengizinkan Seokjin pulang malam naik motor. Bahaya dia bilang. Seokjin sampai terbahak saat melihat wajah terkejutnya Namjoon mendengar cerita Seokjin yang malam-malam masih memacu gas dengan pengguna jalan lain. Namjoon hanya khawatir, jadi setiap Seokjin giliran mengajar kelas sore atau malam, ia yang akan menjemput. Seokjin oke-oke saja, niat baik ini.

Satu persatu siswa mulai hilang dengan jemputan mereka, Ahreum yang terakhir tadi menaiki bus. Siswi Seokjin itu sempat bersalaman dengan Seokjin lagi, padahal tadi dia sudah melakukannya di kelas.

Seokjin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit, Namjoon belum muncul-muncul juga. Ingin menghubungi, tapi takut mengganggu. Ia berdiri sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi celananya. Saat ia duduk kembali, mobil Hyundai hitam pekat berhenti di depannya. Seokjin memicing, bukan Namjoon. Namjoon mobilnya SUV, bukan Tucson.

Detak jantung Seokjin tiba-tiba seakan berhenti.

"Kukira salah orang, ternyata benar-benar kau."

Seokjin tersenyum sekilas. "Hei, Hyosang."

Ada jutaan orang di dunia, dan dalam mimpi pun Seokjin tidak akan pernah berharap bertemu dengan Hyosang. Andai saja dia Percy Jackson yang mempunyai tongkat petir, pasti sudah dari tadi dia acungkan ke wajah Hyosang.

Tidak puas hanya keluar dari mobil, Hyosang malah duduk di sampingnya. Mengajak bersalaman. Mau tidak mau Seokjin membalas.

"Menunggu siapa?"

"Jemputan."

"Mau pulang denganku saja? Sudah gelap dan akan hujan."

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih." Seokjin menjawab dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Hyosang menghela nafas pelan. Ia perhatikan mobilnya, lalu ia perhatikan Seokjin. "Kau yang memutuskanku, tapi kenapa malah kau yang marah? Aneh." Ujar pria itu dengan intonasi yang tetap Seokjin benci dari dulu. Intonasi sombong dan tidak berdosa. Hyosang melanjutkan. "Coba saja kau lebih sabar sedikit, mungkin kita sekarang ini sedang memikirkan konsep pernikahan kita."

Tanpa sadar Seokjin tergelak. "Menikah? Dengan pria yang penuh dengan kebohongan sepertimu? Syukurlah, tidak."

Seokjin menatap sarkastis ke atas Hyosang. Ia bukan lagi anak polos dan kutu buku seperti delapan tahun lalu. Ia bukan lagi anak bodoh yang selama empat tahun setengah terjerat cinta khayalan. Seokjin sekarang sudah sarjana, guru, ia punya puluhan siswa yang ia ajarkan setiap harinya. Sudah habis masanya kalau hanya untuk menangisi pria tidak penting di hadapannya ini.

"Terkadang aku masih ingat saat dulu kita—

"Pikiranmu tetap saja kotor ya, Hyosang- _sshi_. Sarjana ataupun tidak." Potong Seokjin remeh. Ingin rasanya ia meludahi wajah si Hyosang sialan ini. "Untung aku tidak mengikuti ide gilamu saat itu, jika tidak aku sekarang pasti sudah berada di rumah sakit jiwa meratapi kebodohanku. Walaupun aku tidak sesuci seorang bayi, setidaknya masih ada kesucian yang bisa kuhadiahkan untuk suamiku nanti. Bukan untuk seorang pacar yang psikopat."

Hyosang sudah akan meledak, tapi Seokjin buru-buru melanjutkan.

"Aku terlalu pintar untuk kau ajak bermain-main. Kau kan yang membuat semua pacar-pacarku menghilang? Gara-gara kata-kata sampahmu itu." Seokjin berdiri, ia tatap tajam pria di hadapannya itu. "Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kita kembali? Seperti itu? Lalu kau bisa kembali membuatku seperti boneka milikmu? Yang bisa kau _undress me everywhere_? Lalu sedetik setelah itu kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau cinta mati padaku, tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan besoknya kau sudah ber-haha-hihi dengan wanita lain. Kau tidak pernah mengakui bahwa aku pacarmu pada siapapun, tapi saat kau menciumiku, itu seakan aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatmu _horny_. Sialan!"

Dada Seokjin naik turun. Meledak semua, meledak semua.

Ternganga, Hyosang mencicit. "Sumpah, Seokjin, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu terhadapmu. Aku benar-benar tulus berpacaran denganmu. Aku menyayangimu. Mungkin kau yang tidak mengerti caraku menyayangimu."

Seokjin sudah akan menampar Hyosang kalau saja dia tidak mengingat siswanya bisa lewat kapan saja dan melihat ketidakdewasaannya. "Cara mana yang aku tidak mengerti, Jin Hyosang? Caramu yang selalu mengabaikanku di sekolah dulu? Caramu yang tidak mau datang menolongku saat ban motorku bocor? Atau caramu yang tidak pernah menghubungiku saat kita LDR dan tiba-tiba pulang meminta jatah padaku? Itu cara yang menurutmu tidak bisa aku mengerti?" Seokjin mengatur nafasnya. "Aku jadi ingin bertanya, selama empat tahun setengah kita berpacaran, pernakah kau cinta padaku?"

Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan. Lalu deras. Hyosang masih menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan bingung dan serba salah. Sekilas ia melihat Seokjin mengambil ponsel di kantongnya dan membaca pesan singkat di sana, lalu mendengus lirih. Ia masukkan lagi ponselnya tanpa membalas apapun.

"Pulanglah, Hyosang- _sshi_."

Hyosang menyambar tangan Seokjin, secepat kilat Seokjin menepisnya. "Biar aku mengantarmu, oke?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah ada yang menjemput."

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu sampai jemputanmu datang."

Sesukamulah, Hyosang. Seokjin mendengus lirih. Mereka pada akhirnya duduk bersisian menatapi hujan dan langit yang sudah gelap. Terdiam. Dalam hati Seokjin meringis, sial sekali hari ini. Bertemu mantan sialan, dan tidak dijemput pula. Sampai kapan dia harus duduk bersisian dengn Hyosang seperti ini? Toh Namjoon tidak mungkin muncul. Seokjin ingin ditelan bumi saja rasanya.

"Itu sepertinya yang menjemputmu."

Suara Hyosang membuat Seokjin mendongak kaget. Lho? Namjoon? Seokjin cepat-cepat berdiri, langsung menjaga jarak dengan Hyosang. Dia baru selesai bersitegang dengan Hyosang, jadi dia tidak mau jika harus bersitegang juga dengan Namjoon. Seharian ini sudah cukup melelahkan. Tadi di kelas dia juga hampir kehabisan suara karena mengomeli siswanya yang tidak membawa buku cetak pelajaran.

"Namjoon _Sajangnim_?"

Kali ini Seokjin menoleh ke Hyosang. Hyosang terlihat kaku dan memucat. Seokjin malah kebingungan dan Namjoon tampak santai-santai saja menghampiri Seokjin lalu menyela tangannya di genggaman Seokjin.

"Sayang, maaf lama. Tadi klien-ku sedikit menyebalkan, nanti kuceritakan. Ayo pulang. Duluan ya, Hyosang."

Jawaban kaku Hyosang yang Seokjin dengar sebelum ia benar-benar sudah melaju dengan mobil Namjoon.

"Kau kenal Hyosang, Joon?"

"Dia karyawanku."

Seokjin manggut-manggut. Ia jadi ingat sesuatu. "Tadi katanya tidak bisa jemput?"

Sambil mencium tangan Seokjin, Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Dari tadi aku sudah berada di bawah pohon dekat sekolahmu. Aku melihat kau sedang bersama dengan pria lain, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, kau orangnya atau bukan. Dan ternyata memang iya. Buktinya kau tidak pergi dengan pria itu. Berarti kau orangnya." Namjoon tersenyum dan kembali menciumi tangan Seokjin. "Jadi itu si Hyosang mantanmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

"Ah dia, aku sudah tahu kalau dia wataknya seperti apa. Orang paling sok oke di kantor, kinerjanya juga biasa-biasa saja."

Seokjin menganggapinya dengan senyum ringan. Ia peluk lengan Namjoon, lalu ia pejamkan mata. Dalam kepalanya kini ada bayangan kisah cinta Jungkook dan Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jimin, masa lalunya dan Hyosang. Semua jadi satu. Berbaur. Tapi seperti kata pepatah dan sumpah Seokjin dulu, seseorang yang lengannya tengah ia peluk ini dulu juga sering berputar-putar di kepalanya. Jodohnya.

"Mama tadi menghubungiku, besok _fitting_ pakaian pengantin kita dimajukan menjadi jam 10 pagi."

.

.

.

::FIN::

.

Heyhoo. Bertemu lagi dengan keisengan saya kali ini. Buat menemani malam minggu kalian yang entah sedang apa di sana. Hug~

Semoga kamu yang membaca bisa mengerti. Semoga kamu yang membaca bisa suka. Semoga kamu yang membaca tidak bosan membaca.

Ah iya, saya juga mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kamu yang mau membaca. Hehe. Dan yang pasti ditunggu jejaknya.

Terakhir, jangan lupa bahagia ya. Love yourself, love myself, peace.


End file.
